A New Decision
by NarutoFan1995
Summary: it's the start of a new school year and naruto has two best friends sasuke uchiha/gaara sabaku that like him but despise each other, and what will happen when uchiha madara comes into the picture? who will he choose? there are alot of POV's in this story
1. Chapter 1

Naruto arrived at his home room for school, it was the first day of a new year and he was looking forward to it. It's not that the blond really liked school that much but he went for his friends. The blond teen stopped at a window to see if the make up he wore covering the whisker like scars hadn't come of his face then turned the corner to see a familiar red head sitting on a window ledge reading.

"HEY GAARA!!!" Naruto called the grin on his face widening as he ran over to the other teen.

Gaara looked up and smiled lightly at the overly hyper blond.

"Hello Naruto," Gaara greeted, "it's nice to see you this year."

"Yeah, I know right," the blond said rubbing the back of his neck, "it's gonna be great."

"I'm sorry I couldn't spend the holidays with you," Gaara said looking away from the blond.

"That's okay Gaara we'll have plenty of time to spend together this year," Naruto said with a soft smile, "oh and guess what?"

"What?" the red head asked raising a nonexistent eyebrow.

"I got a job!" Naruto said grinning.

"So what poor fool decided to hire you?" Gaara asked continuing to read his book with a light smile, the blonds company always brought a happy mood.

"Um…I'm working at a takeaway shop that sells noodles," Naruto replied.

Gaara rolled his eyes 'why am I not surprised' the red head thought to himself.

"I can pay the rent for my apartment now," the blond continued.

"That's good," Gaara murmured taking a bite out of the apple he was holding.

"What are you reading?" the blond asked his attention turning to the book in the red head's hand. Naruto took the book from Gaara and began reading it.

"Nothing that would interest you Naruto," Gaara said taking his book back from the blond teen.

"Oh well, reading is boring anyway," Naruto said shrugging a grin coming back to his face.

"It's helpful," Gaara explained to the blond, "and maybe you'd be a bit smarter if you read a book every once in a while."

"Na, I like how I am," Naruto replied.

Gaara rolled his eyes again taking another bite of his apple receiving another grin from Naruto.

"What ramen for brains?" Gaara asked, the blonds face went blank for a moment before a curious look came to his eyes.

"Is that possible?" the blond asked.

"I think you just answered my question," Gaara muttered.

Naruto gave the red head a confused expression before just shrugging it off. Gaara stared at the blond for a moment before taking another bite of his apple.

Gaara looked up the front of the room before throwing the rest of his apple at the board causing it to smash into smaller pieces before continuing to read.

"Ewww," Naruto mumbled.

A few of the student's in the class stared at the red head only receiving a death glare back. Most of the student's turned away avoiding the red head's glare. Naruto waved to the other teen's in the class grinning, not bothered about Gaara's dislike for them.

Gaara suddenly closed his book turning to Naruto.

"Naruto I got something for you," the red head said reaching for his bag.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked curiosity sparking in his eyes.

Gaara pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to the other teen.

"Merry Christmas," Gaara said as Naruto opened the piece of paper. A huge grin came to Naruto's face as he opened the Ichiraku coupon.

"I'll give the rest to you later," Gaara told the blond.

"THANKYOU!!!" Naruto said glomping the other teen and hugging him, "I LOVE YOU GAARA!!!"

Gaara suddenly froze up before slowly relaxing.

"That's nice to know Naruto," Gaara said patting the blonds back, "now can you please hop off of me before I fall out the six stories high up window and fall to my quite possible death."

"Oh sorry," Naruto said stepping away from Gaara.

"I appreciate the thought though," Gaara said.

"I got something for you as well," Naruto told Gaara grinning.

Gaara gave the blond a curious look as he took of his bag and pulled out a small box and handed it to him. Gaara took the small box slowly and opening it. The red heads eyes widened slightly before going back to normal, there was a necklace with a orange swirl and a red love kanji. Gaara took the necklace out of the box and held it up for a better view. He ran his fingers over it lightly before looking back at a grinning Naruto.

"It's beautiful Naruto, but you shouldn't have wasted your money," Gaara told Naruto.

"Its fine I had some extra money," Naruto told the red haired teen.

"Extra money?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah I was saving money to pay rent and I had some left over so I brought it for you," Naruto explained.

"You still should have spent it on your apartment," Gaara told the blond

Gaara sighed staring at the necklace for a moment before putting it on. Naruto shrugged glancing around the room with a bored expression.

"I'm surprised HE'S not here yet," Gaara muttered.

"You mean Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Gaara glared at the wall turning away from the blond.

"Aww Gaara don't be so harsh," Naruto whined, "he's not that bad."

"I don't want to be friends with him," Gaara stated blankly.

"We've none each other since we were little…" Naruto murmured.

"Hn," was Gaara's only response receiving a pout from Naruto.

"Naruto I didn't spend the holidays with you for a reason," Gaara said, "I don't like going to JUVI."

"JUVI?" the blond asked cluelessly, "sounds cool."

Gaara deadpanned staring at the blond.

"Naruto JUVI is a jail for kids," Gaara explained, "with all the same perks as a normal jail."

"Ohhh, then I take that back then," Naruto replied.

Naruto looked back as he heard someone enter the home room, a huge grin coming to his face when he saw who it was.

"SASUKE!!!!"

Gaara glared at the young Uchiha as he entered the room receiving one glare back. Naruto ran over to the raven haired teen glomping him. Gaara stood up walking over to the teacher's desk and leaving a note before walking back over to the window ledge.

"Guess what!?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got you a present!" Naruto replied happily.

"You did?" Sasuke asked with curiosity.

"Yeah," Naruto said grabbing his bag and taking out a box identical to the one he had given Gaara a few minutes earlier.

"See you later Naruto," Gaara muttered stepping out of the window and walking along the edge of the building out of sight.

Sasuke gave the blond a small smirk equivalent to a smile as Naruto handed him the small box. He looked it over for a moment before opening it and looking inside. He smiled when he saw a necklace with the Uchiha crest and a small orange swirl.

"Thanks dobe," the raven haired teen said as he put the necklace on.

"Temmmmeeeeeeee," Naruto said before jumping off the raven haired teen and running over to the window only to see Gaara was already gone.

Sasuke walked up behind the blond with a questioning expression.

"Gaara left…" Naruto sighed sadly.

"Why do you even hang out with him?" Sasuke muttered.

"He's my friend," Naruto replied.

"Everyone's your friend dobe," Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

At that moment Jiraiya walked into the class room, he was the English teacher for their first class. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Naruto before a grin similar to Naruto's came to his face.

"I know!!!" Naruto yelled grinning.

"Gaki!!" Jiraiya called smiling down at the blond.

"Jiraiya sensei!" Naruto said grinning back.

"What did you do on the holidays Ero sensei?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya's eyebrow twitched slightly at the name before answering.

"If you must know I went on a date with Tsunade," Jiraiya replied.

While the blond and Jiraiya talked Sasuke sat down in his seat.

"Did she reject you?" Naruto asked laughing receiving a chuckle from Sasuke. The

White haired teacher's eyebrow twitched again at the blonds smart ass comment.

"ALRIGHT SIT DOWN!" he snapped.

Naruto laughed again before sitting down at his own desk beside Sasuke's. While the blond sat down in his desk Jiraiya also took a seat in his behind his own desk at the front of the class. He glanced at the board sighing.

"Sabaku…" Jiraiya muttered turning back to the class noticing the note the red head had left on his desk earlier. The white haired teacher picked it up and read it over his eyebrow creasing.

"Can I get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya looked at the blond teen blankly.

"No Naruto, you can't." He replied plainly.

"I'm starving," Naruto whined.

"You're always starving," Sasuke muttered.

Jiraiya sighed putting the note the red head had left on his desk and took out the role and began reading out the names.

"TEME!" Naruto's voice suddenly wrung through the class.

"Dobe," Sasuke retorted.

"UCHIHA! UZUMAKI!" Jiraiya snapped, "ONE MORE WORD AND YOU HAVE DETENTION!"

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply while Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted childishly.

Jiraiya got up and started handing out the time tables to the class ignoring the two teens.

"Teme," Naruto muttered glaring at the raven haired teen sitting less then a foot away from him while listening to Jiraiya ramble on about his latest book.

"I DON'T WANTT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR PERVERTED BOOK," Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Jiraiya yelled back continuing to hand out the rest of the time tables.

A few moments passed before Sasuke leaned towards the blond's seat.

"Hey Naruto?" the Uchiha murmured only loud enough for the blond to hear. Naruto turned to face the young Uchiha with a questioning look.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya turned back around.

"I got something for you," the Uchiha murmured as Jiraiya began to talk about the events planned for that year.

"Really?" Naruto asked smiling receiving a smirk from Sasuke, "What is it?"

"Ill show you at lunch," Sasuke replied.

"Okay," Naruto said grinning.

"It's going to be a surprise," Sasuke said sitting up properly.

"Awesome," Naruto replied sitting properly as well. Naruto suddenly smirked an evil grin coming to his face.

"I got something for Jiraiya to," Naruto whispered looking at the raven haired teen. Sasuke turned to face him raising his eyebrow. Naruto reached into his desk pulling out a loose sheet of paper a moment later. He scrunched it into a ball and threw it at the white haired mans head while he had his back turned to them. Naruto and Sasuke both started laughing as Jiraiya spun around glaring at the blond teen.

"THAT'S IT UZUMAKI!" he snapped, "DETENTION."

Sasuke tried not to laugh at the expression on the blonds face as he looked up at the white haired man.

"NO FAIR!" he whined, this time Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the blondes childishness.

"YOU'RE STAYING IN ALL LUNCH!" Jiraiya yelled, "DEAL WITH IT!"

"It was Sasuke!" Naruto said pointing to the raven haired teen.

"Was not dobe," Sasuke said looking at Naruto blankly.

"I don't want to hear it!" Jiraiya snapped, "now all of you out of my class!"

A moment later the bell rang for recess and all the student's walked out of the classroom.

"Nice one Naruto," Sasuke muttered as the blond got up and ran to the door as Sasuke followed behind slowly.

Just as both teens reached the door Madara walked past the classroom causing Naruto to bump into him and fall back. He glared down at the Naruto before continuing down the hallway. Naruto looked up watching the black haired teen walk away before murmuring a small 'sorry' and slowly getting back to his feet.

"Let's go to lunch Sasuke," Naruto said turning to the raven haired teen and walking towards the lunch room.

"Hn," the raven haired teen murmured following after him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara stood under a tree where he had planned to meet with Utakata, he hadn't thought he would meet with him today, but after this morning he though otherwise. Gaara looked up as the pale teen waled towards him, without exchanging words he handed the teen a handful of money for a small bag. He gave Utakata a brief nod before slipping the bag into his pocket and heading towards where he normally met his friend's.

Gaara walked back into the school meeting Temari and Kankuro on the fourth floor and some other unknown student before walking into detention. He once again walked over to the window ledge and began reading.

---------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto and Sasuke entered the lunch room Sasuke looked back at the blond with a small smirk.

"Naruto come with me to my locker," the raven haired teen called behind him walking towards the lockers.

"Okay!" Naruto called back, running after the other student.

Once Sasuke and Naruto reached his locker Naruto waited as Sasuke opened it looking over his shoulder in curiosity. Naruto's curiosity soon turned to confusion as the raven haired teen took a thermos from his bag and handed it to him.

"What's in it?" Naruto asked.

"See for yourself," Sasuke replied.

Naruto opened the thermos a huge grin coming to his face when he saw ramen inside. Naruto jumped on the raven haired teen hugging him.

"THANKYOU!!!" He said grinning up at the taller Uchiha, "I gotta go to detention though…."

"Hn," Sasuke murmured, "don't go."

"I have to…" Naruto replied hugging the Uchiha slightly tighter before pulling back, "ill see you later."

Sasuke smirked watching as Naruto walked towards the exit to the lunch room.

"See ya dobe," he called waving lightly.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled back quickening his pace and running to the detention room. Sasuke chuckled lightly; Naruto was sun to torment sometimes.

As Naruto entered the detention room he saw Gaara sitting on the window ledge. He walked over to the red haired teen smiling.

"Hey Gaara!" he called not even standing a metre away from him. Gaara waved back lazily continuing to read his book. Naruto finished his ramen quickly sitting on the window ledge beside Gaara.

"This is sooooo booooring," Naruto whined not even a minute later.

"You're meant to be quiet in detention," Gaara replied not looking up from his book.

"But that's boring to," Naruto replied.

"Hn," Gaara mumbled continuing to read.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke mad his way through the lunchroom heading towards the table Naruto and he usually sat at. He looked up as a red haired girl stood in his way.

"Hey, sit with us," she said looking up at the raven haired teen.

Sasuke looked at the girl blankly.

"No," he replied pushing past and continuing towards his own table.

"Well if you ever want to ditch that loser there's always a spot for you with us," she called from behind before walking off. Sasuke ignored the stupid red haired bitch; he wasn't going to just ditch Naruto for some people he didn't know.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked out the window with a bored expression before tilting his head slightly and climbing up onto it. He looked out leaning out a bit to get a better view.

"Naruto get back in here," Gaara said dropping his book.

"In a sec." the blond mumbled as if he were looking for something, "wow it's really high u-"

Naruto was cut off when Gaara pulled him back, throwing him on the floor causing him land on the ground with a loud thud.

"Gaaaaraaaaa," Naruto whined pouting, "that hurt."

Gaara looked back at the blond as he closed the window then turned to face him.

"You shouldn't EVER do that," Gaara said with s soft glare.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you could fall and kill yourself," Gaara replied. Naruto went silent as he thought about what could have happened to him. Gaara sighed trying to change the subject.

"So why are you in here anyway?" he asked.

"I threw paper at Jiraiya sensei," Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck. Gaara gave a small nod of acknowledgment before glancing at the clock.

"Can we leave?" Naruto asked.

"Not for at least another 14 minutes," Gaara replied.

"Okay…" Naruto mumbled, "well I'm gonna go anyway."

"See you Naruto," Gaara murmured.

"See you Gaara," Naruto said hugging the slightly taller red head. Gaara froze up staring down at the blond. Naruto pulled back with an apologetic look.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay Naruto," Gaara replied relaxing slightly, "now go have your fun."

"Okay…" Naruto mumbled walking towards the door waving to the red head. Gaara waved back before taking a seat in one of the desks in the small classroom.

Naruto ran into the lunchroom looking for Sasuke, he saw the raven haired teen sitting at one of the tables near the middle of the large eating area.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called waving with a huge grin. Sasuke looked up at the hyperactive blond with a blank expression.

"Hey dobe," he replied.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled running over to the table and taking a seat opposite to Sasuke. Sasuke smirked as the blond sat down an amused look in his eyes.

Madara watched the two teens from his own table keeping a close eye on the blond.

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke resting his face on his hand accidentally rubbing off some of the makeup covering his whisker like scars. A moment passed before the blondes eyes widened in realisation before standing up without warning and running towards the bathroom. Madara looked away for a moment turning to the back to the people at his table and excusing him for a moment.

Naruto ran into the bathroom looking into the mirror with an annoyed expression, 'things would be so much easier if I didn't have them' he thought to himself as he reached into his bag for the makeup he used to hide the scars he had across both cheeks.

Madara quickly made his way t the bathroom seeing as this was the way the blond teen had been running only a moment ago. Naruto looked around cautiously before sighing and slowly taking his hand away from his face.

Madara stood outside for a moment before casually walking into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. Naruto froze up hearing the door open and quickly brought his hand back up to his face turning to face whoever had just entered the bathroom.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw who it was, 'it's that guy that I ran into earlier…' he thought to himself.

Madara chuckled lightly walking towards the blond and leaning against one of the sinks only a little over a metre away from him.

"Hiding your scars Naruto-kun?" Madara asked smirking down at the blond.

"I…" Naruto looked away from the taller teen staying silent. 'How does he know….only Gaara and Sasuke have seen them….' Naruto thought to himself. Madara took another step towards the blond only to have him shift away uneasily.

"I-ill go somewhere else…." Naruto murmured not making eye contact with the older Uchiha. Madara raised an eyebrow a curious look flashing through his eyes.

"Are you scared of me?" Madara asked receiving no reply from the blond.

Madara suddenly pinned the smaller blond to the sink holding his hands above his head so he couldn't move. Naruto gasped lightly his eyes widening but before he had a chance to try and pull away from the older teen he felt Madara's lips press to his.

After a moment the raven haired teen slipped a piece of paper down the blonde's shirt before pulling back and smirking at him. Naruto's face turned a bright red and he found he couldn't look away from the taller teen.

"Call me," was Madara's last words to the blond before walking over to the door and walking out as casually as he walked in. He smirked when he saw Sasuke waiting outside and continued to walks back towards the lunchroom as Sasuke glared at his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its been ages since ive updated : / bad tayla but anyway, im really sorry **

**this chapter isnnt as long as the last one but ill make sure the next one is longer, i didnt have time to check for editing so if it seems a bit rushed im also sorry for that to, please reveiw, ill try to have the next chapter up in a few days : )**

Naruto took the small piece of paper Madara had given him and put it into his bag before taking the make up from his bag and continuing to cover up he's scars. He's face was still a bright red but slowly began to fade to its usual colour.

Naruto looked up as Sasuke walked into the bathroom.

"Hey dobe, what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Hiding my scars…" the blond mumbled. Sasuke shook his head before leaning against the door to wait.

Naruto finished a few moments later and placing the makeup back in his bag and walking out of the bathroom. Sasuke followed behind closely as they both made their way to the lunchroom.

Just as both teens walked in Madara stood up along with the rest of his table and left. Naruto watched almost cautiously as he and Sasuke made their way back to their own table.

"So where's Gaara?" Sasuke asked bitterly, "he's usually somewhere around here.

"In detention…" Naruto mumbled receiving a smirk. Sasuke watched the blond for a moment until a small frown came to his face.

"What happened in the bathroom?" he asked.

"n-nothing…." Naruto replied, "That kid just gave me his number…"

Sasuke nodded once the concerned look not leaving his face. Naruto shifted uncomfortably before standing up and grinning.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Naruto took a step away from the table, "I'll see you soon."

"Okay dobe," Sasuke replied with a small wave.

"Seeya teme," Naruto waved back.

"Be careful," Sasuke said a serious look suddenly coming to his face as he looked up at the blond.

"I will," Naruto replied then turned walking out of the lunchroom.

* * *

Gaara met up with Temari and Kankuro once he got out of detention. After a while all three teens walked outside. They spoke for a while before Gaara excused himself from the group walking towards the auto building.

After a few moments he looked around before stepping behind said building. He looked behind him before reaching into his pocket and taking two small pills from the bag he had received from Utakata earlier that day.

* * *

Naruto looked around with a bored expression as he walked through the hallway.

"I wonder where Gaara is…." He murmured to himself.

He walked outside catching sight of the red heads siblings. He walked up to them quietly as both teens turned to face him.

"What do you want brat?" Temari asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh…do you know where Gaara went?" Naruto asked.

"Last time I saw him he was heading towards the auto building," Kankuro put in casually.

"Thanks!" the blond grinned running towards said building.

Naruto stopped once he reached the auto area. He slowly made his way behind the building catching sight of Gaara.

* * *

Gaara put both pills in his mouth swallowing both quickly. His face screwed up at the taste for a moment before slowly pulling his shirt up to look at the dark bruises covering his chest and waist.

"Gaara?"

Gaara's eyes widened. He pulled down the front of his shirt once again covering the bruising and spun to face a shocked blond.

"Naruto…" he murmured looking away from the blond. The blond ran over to the red head his eyes filled with concern.

"What happened?" the blond asked, "are you okay?"

"Its nothing," Gaara muttered looking back up at the blond.

"It's not nothing Gaara," the blue eyed teen said shaking his head, "your hurt…"

"I tripped on the stairs this morning," Gaara replied.

"Gaara…" the blond murmured.

"Why aren't you with Sasuke?" the red head suddenly asked. Naruto sighed looking Gaara in the eyes.

"Gaara did you really trip?" the blond didn't asked seriously.

Gaara just blinked.

"I don't think we should be here," Gaara said, "People might star rumours."

Naruto frowned for a moment in confusion before realising what the red head meant.

"Oh…"

Gaara began to walk away from the auto area looking back to see the blond following closely behind.

"You didn't really trip….did you," the blond said as he caught up with the red head.

Gaara turned to face Naruto.

"You think I'm lying?" Gaara asked. _'Well technically I'm telling the truth…'_

"I'm just worried about you…" he replied. Gaara sighed.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with me," Gaara told the blond, "worry about yourself."

"I don't have to worry about myself because I'm fine," Naruto replied, "I worry about my friends because they mean a lot to me."

"Then why aren't you with Sasuke?" Gaara asked.

"He was fine when I left…" Naruto mumbled, "But I guess I could go check."

"Okay," Gaara said, "I'll see you Naruto."

Gaara walked back towards Temari and Kankuro as he said goodbye to the blond.

* * *

Naruto sighed running back towards the lunchroom.

"Be careful Gaara…" he whispered.

* * *

Sasuke looked up as Naruto ran into the lunchroom with a smirk. He watched as the blond sat down in the seat in front of him.

"Running around is tiring," the blond panted.

"It probably is," Sasuke replied as the blond once again looked around the lunchroom.

"We got class," Naruto suddenly said standing up.

Both teens headed towards there class, they both had health.

"What do we have?" Sasuke asked turning to the blond.

"Health," Naruto replied.

Sasuke inwardly shuddered, _'great.'_

Naruto laughed at the taller Uchiha's expression before running into the classroom. Sasuke just rolled his eyes following behind at a slower pace.

* * *

Gaara had been the first to the class, he took a seat at the back throwing a red paint bomb at the board causing it so splatter across like blood. He smiled slightly at his work before quickly losing interest and staring boredly out the window.

* * *

Naruto sat at a desk just in front of Gaara's while Sasuke sat beside him. Naruto looked back at Gaara and smiled before turning back to the front of the class.

Naruto froze up as he saw the same teen that had kissed him in the bathroom earlier walk into the class. He turned as Madara walked behind him and sat beside Gaara. The red haired teen glared at the raven receiving one of the same intensity in return.

Naruto turned away from both teens looking up as a blue haired teen walked into the class and sat beside Madara.

* * *

Madara looked away from the annoying red head and smiled as he saw the back of Naruto's head only to receive another glare from Gaara.

Madara ignored the other teen as he watched the blond with a smile. A few moments later Naruto turned and noticed the raven haired teen staring at him. Madara smirked as the blondes face went red and began waving. Naruto waved back feebly as he shifted uncomfortably.

Confusion filled the blonde's eyes as Madara began writing something in the book in front of him. A few moments later he lifted it up for Naruto to see.

Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly at the picture of the smiley face in the older teen's book. Madara put the book back down as the blond turned back to the board as Kakashi walked into the class.

* * *

Menma walked into the class room a few moments before Kakashi. He took a seat at the front by himself and began to do his work.

Menma looked up as Kakashi walked into the class then just shrugged.

"since the principal is making me teach this class I'm guessing you all already know how intercourse works," Kakashi said looking at his nails, "if not I really don't feel like explaining it today so I have two questions."

Menma stared at the teacher with a slight frown, '_what's wrong with this guy?'_

"Okay so question one," Kakashi continued, "are you a virgin?"

Menma put his hand up with a blank look. (Naruto and Sasuke did to just so you know.)

He looked around thee room to see about six other student's do the same. (not including Gaara and Madara.)

"And two, for those who didn't raise their hands," Kakashi said, "have you ever had a one night stand and regretted it?"

Madara was the only one to put his hand up.

* * *

Naruto gave Kakashi a what the hell are you on look as Sasuke turned to face him. Naruto watched from the corner of his eye as Kakashi sat down at the teacher's desk.

Then suddenly turned to see Gaara walking over to the window and opening it.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke murmured causing Naruto's attention to turn to him.

"Yeah?" the blond asked not noticing Gaara step outside the window and onto the ledge.

"You coming over after school?" Sasuke asked with a half smile, "my mum would love to see you."

"Okay," Naruto replied giving the raven haired teen a soft smile, "I'd like that."

Sasuke nodded before looking at Madara who had been staring at him.

"Your mum is defiantly a M.I.L.F," Madara told the slightly younger Uchiha with a smirk.

Naruto frowned in confusion staring at both teens.

Sasuke glared at Madara standing up.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked quietly.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Sasuke snarled ignoring the blondes question.

"It means," Madara turned to Naruto smiling, "mum I'd like to-"

The blue haired teen that had been sitting beside Madara covered his mouth with his hand muffling the rest of the words so they weren't understandable. Madara glared at the teen sitting beside him before also standing up.

"I said your mum's a M.I.L.F," he said looking down at Sasuke.

Naruto stepped between the two ravens cautiously.

"Please don't fight…" he murmured.

"Ill only fight if he starts it," Madara replied.

All three teens looked up as there was a tapping on the window. A teen with short black spiky hair was standing at it. Madara sighed turning to face him.

"It's open," he told him.

Naruto frowned in confusion sitting back down then looked back up at Sasuke expectantly. Sasuke growled lightly before also taking a seat and facing the front of the class.

* * *

Kakashi put his feet up on the desk as he took his favourite ICHA ICHA book from his bag and began reading it. If the students wanted to fight what was the point in stopping them? They would just do the same thing later when the teachers weren't looking, so the best method was to let them get it out of their system.

He looked up to see Obito jump into the class room through the window.

"Take a seat," the grey haired man said looking back at his book.

* * *

Obito looked around the classroom boredly as he sat down beside Madara.

"So what's going on in here?" he asked.

"I was just telling Sasuke his mum was a M.I.L.F," Madara replied.

"What's a M.I.L.F?" Obito asked.

"Mum I'd Like to Fuck," Madara replied with a smile.

"Aren't we related to her?" Obito asked.

"I think so," Madara answered casually.

"Idiots," Sasuke muttered just as he finished texting his mum telling her that Naruto was coming over.

"I bet you've thought of it to," Madara said looking at Sasuke. Obito covered his mouth trying to stop himself from laughing.

"That's disgusting," Sasuke snapped. Obito suddenly began laughing receiving a death glare.

"That is pretty wrong," Obito replied still tying to hold back his laughter but failing badly, "but then again…"

"Yeah seriously Sasuke," Madara continued, "who cut you hair? Your mum?"

Sasuke glared at both teens before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Ill see you later Naruto," he muttered.

"Gees what up your ass?" Obito said rolling his eyes before smirking, "oh wait I know, its Naruto."

* * *

Naruto buried his face in his arms on the desk. His face was a bright red and all he wanted to do was disappear.

The blond slowly got to his feet walking to the classroom door. He didn't even bother to excuse himself as he once again made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

Madara stood up with a frown when he noticed the blond had left.

"Naruto?" he looked around before glancing at Obito.

"Maybe I took that a bit far," he shrugged.

Suddenly the older raven's eyes and expression changed and a childlike expression came to his face.

"What happened to Sasuke-kun?" he asked.

"I asked what was up his ass then said Naruto," Obito replied.

"That's so bad," the older teen gasped.

"No its not," Obito shrugged.

Madara's expression changed again and confusion flashed through his eyes for a moment before he growled in annoyance.

"Stupid Tobi," he muttered. He suddenly ran towards the door, "Seeya Kakashi sensei!"

* * *

Naruto walked into the bathroom locking himself in one of the stalls as he sat down pulling his knees to his chest. He sighed resting his head on his knees staring at the plain blue wall. Why did he always just run away…? No matter how hard he tried he always found it to be the easier option…it was pathetic really…but he never really was one to stand up for himself….

He looked up as he heard a knock on the door.


End file.
